The Simulation Game: Manipulation (filming)
Name: Conrad Winston country: Val Verde, Currency: VĐ It's in the morning. Me, in a sporting clothes is running on the treadmill. It;s a rare day that i wake up so early. Later, i leave the house. People may think this is a happy day for me, or maybe i have a happy life, but you're all wrong, I live alone, in a big rent room, job might be ok, but i have no family, no wife, no girl friend. I walk out of the house, the public news keep propaganda about the positive activities of this government while i have hatred this government deep in my heart. The news is also spreading about the rising tourism of this country, which attracted millions of foreign tourist each years. Later, i arrive at an entertainment center. I come inside and start my favorite game as usually. Today is Sunday. I;m heavily addicted to action games. I'm playing GTA, but in virtual reality. I kill people, a lot of people in the game, i launch a lot of massacre, i fight against cops, law enforcement, criminals, scumbags,... For hours and hours, it;s now the afternoon. I stop playing, and 'll come home. When i walk out of my playing area, I see some beautiful girls, i really really want beautiful girls like them to be my girlfriend, but i hestitate to says any words to them, i fear of having responsible, so i just look at them at walk out the their view. Later, i come home, i start my working day. Suddenly, i received an email from my company. " Due to the lack of professional skill, we decide not to hire you for the next 6 months of contract. Tommorow, you don;t have to go to work" I couldn;t believe in my eyes. They have fired me. Now, no jobs, no family, no friends, no career and my future plan has collapsed......... It;s the evening, feeling so stressed after the shock, i decide to take a walk around the neighbors with hundreds of alleys. I;m not a social man, so nobody here know me. I walk to a dark alley, pass by a house. I stand still and sees a scumbag is beating his miserable to take the money to by alcohol. Finally, the scumbag takes the money then leaves the house, the miserable wife keeps crying in the house. The scumbag walks to the dark alley. He;s heavily hammered and can;t walk straight. I followed him. Now, there is nobody in the alley, just only me and him. I walk toward him. I grab his shoulder and punch continuously to his face, his eyes, his neck and his belly. He screams and falls in the ground. I keep kicking to his face, his eyes, his belly. he scream. Then i grabs his shirt and pull him up, i cover his mouth then takes out the key and stabs continuously to his neck. Later, he is death. But one thing happen that scared me: The view of the wall in front of me has glitch! LIke a glitch on the TV screen ! What has happen ? what did i see ? I come closer, some more glitch!!! Then i quickly run back to my house. Arriving at my room, i take out the key and wash the blood. I'm not 100% sure that the cop will find me but killing a man, the first time in my life might be another shocking event happen to me. I open the laptop then entering the deep web, i open TOR and then accessing a hitman/fire arm website, i'm checking the list of firearm Suddenly,my phone rang, oh my GOD, it;s a messenger, i don;t even activate WIFI, how can this operate (FROM UNKNOWN PERSON) "CONGRATULATION, MR CONRAD" (MAN'S VOICE) "EXCUSE ME, WHO ARE YOU ?" " THE PEOPLE THAT WILL GIVE YOU THE POWER TO ACHIEVE YOUR DREAM" " SORRY, I DON;T HAVE TIME" " WE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU THAT NO BODY ON EARTH HAS KNOWN, YOU HAVE THE STRONG IDEA THAT HIGHLY ADVANCED TECHNOLOGY WILL LEAD HUMAN BEING TO THE HEAVEN LIFE, YOU BELIEVE THAT TERMINATING THE CONFUCIAN WILL LIBERATE THIS COUNTRY. YOU BELIEVE IN THE RIGHT WING POLITICAL POLICIES, YOU ARE A NECROPHILLE GUY, YOU LOVE THE AMERICAN ACTRESS ERIN CUMMINGS, THE PORNSTAR SOPHIE DEE AND MANY MORE MORE THINGS" " WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ? I HAVE JUST LOST MY JOB IF YOU THINK YOU COULD BLACK MAILING ME " " WE WANT TO INFORM YOU THAT YOU HAVE JUST FINISHED LEVEL ONE IN OUR GAME, YOU'RE REWARD 10 million VĐ. YOU CAN CHECK YOUR EMAIL" Then he checks the email: "10 millions VĐ has been transfered to your account" " IS THAT RIGHT ?" " YES, 10 MILLIONS VĐ HAS BEEN TRANSFERED TO MY ACCOUNT. WHO ARE YOU ?" " NOW WE ARE GIVING YOU 2 CHOICES: FIRST, KEEPING THESE 10 MILLIONS VĐ, TRYING TO BUY SOME FIREARM FROM THE DEEP WEB TO DEFENSE YOUR SELF WHEN THE POLICE FIND YOU, THEN GO ON THE SUICIDE WAR WITH THE COPS. SECOND: JOIN WITH US IN A GAME WITH THE UNBELIVABLE REWARD THAT YOU WILL GET AND ALL OF THE CRIME YOU HAVE COMMITED WILL BE DELETED, NOW WE GIVE YOU 5 SECONDS TO DECIDE 1 2 3 " " I AGREE " " MR CONRAD, WELCOME TO OUR GAME. THE GAME THAT WE OFFER FOR THE GIFTED PEOPLE WITH THE DESIRE TO CHANGE THE SOCIETY. THE WINNER IN OUR GAME, BESIDE BEING REWARDED A BIG AMOUNT OF MONEY, WILL BE REWARDED THE ULTIMATE POWER TO CHANGE THE SOCIETY. IT;S A GAME WITH US BUT CAN ALSO MEAN A TEST FOR YOU. TO GET OUR REWARD, YOU HAVE TO PASS LEVELS IN OUR GAME. EACH LEVEL PASS, YOU WILL RECEIVED THE SUFFICIENT AMOUNT OF REWARD MONEY. THE DIFFICULTY OF EACH LEVEL WILL INCREASE AFTER EVERY LEVEL YOU PASSED. IF YOU arbitarily leave the game or unfinished a mission, you will be punished in an unbelivable way. YOU HAVE PASSed LEVEL ONE IN OUR GAME AS SUCCESSFULLY KILLING A SCUMBAG. MR CONRAD, NOW, YOU HAVE TO SLEEP, TODAY IS A TIRED DAY FOR YOU, WE WILL BE BACK WITH YOU TOMMORROW. GOOD NIGHT" AFTER the phone call, he suddenly feels extremely tired. He sees the stripe line in the walls like the stripe in the the malfunction pc screen. He tiredly walks to the wall and touches it. When he touches, the stripes disappear. He tiredly lays his head against the wall for a while then leave the room and walk to the bathroom. Then he brushes teeth but can;t stop from feeling extremly sleepy. Finally, he goes to bed. He keeps seeing the stripe lines, this time, they're on the cell. But he can;t do anything, he closed his eyes and sleeps. THE PHONE RINGS, HE SUDDENLY WAKES UP, IT;S 9PM IN THE MORNING. " hello mr Conrad. We are from the package express, we 're standing in front of your house to diliver the package you have order." " package ?" He runs downstair. 2 men are giving him 3 heavy package. He says to the landlord "It;s the heavy package from my company" Then he takes the package upstair and opens them. All are weapons: glock 17, M4, M16, bullets, sig sauer, desert eagle, a few grenades, "What are these ?" Then he opens the last package, still weapons but also have a black ranger force clothes. Suddenly, his phone ring, it;s still a messenger call (no wifi): "Good morning MR CONRAD, ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT TEST." "Yes, i 'm ready" "TODAY, IN YOUR HIGH SCHOOL in hometown, THEY WILL ORGANIZE an anniversary of the 60 years old of this school. To punish this education system, you have to terminate this anniversary and kill as much people as you can. We will judge on your altitude of killing people to decide whether you pass this level or not. To complete the mission you also have to wear the black ranger force clothes also wearing the black mask during the assault. We also have 2 require: launch the assault before they have the party and complete the mission before 7 pm as at this time, they will have the last coach for you to come back to the city. Now, come to the garage and take the coach to come back to your home town, we have booked the ticket for you" Then he quickly packs the weapon and the ranger clothes in a large bag, then quickly leaves the house. The coach arrive at his high school. From the view of his school, he takes off his shirt and wears the ranger force clothes and the mask, he takes out the weapons, check the bullet then arm himself. Many people nearby looks at this in shock, when he looks at them, they';re scared and run. Then he walks toward to the school. No one in the school notice him. He walks inside the school gate. A security guard sees him, he quickly takes out a knife then stab him. then he runs to another guard standing near a van then stab him in the neck. Then he quickly takes out the gun and shoots down some man standing nearby. People scream. Then he quickly entering the van and drive, he drives it straight forward that make it hit all the table they prepared for the party. while driving, he leans out the shoot down many people in the school. Finally, the van hits the cement platform. He jumps out and use the M16 and shoot continuously to everyone around. Running out of bullet, he takes out the ammo then reload his M16 and keeps shooting.. He turns back, shoots down many people behind. He takes out the grenades, and throws to the classroom. Throwing all the grenade, now just only him standing in the schoolyard surround by corpses. The cop car show up, he shoots immediately to them, just after when they jump out of the car. He sees a few men are looking at him from their hiding place, he shoots at them, but they might run away, he also runs out of bullet. Suddenly, he sees a cop with a firearm, he quickly throws the M16 and takes out the firearm and shoot the cop. A quick look around. He runs to the back of the school and climbs out. Then he runs to the house on the opposite side of the road. People in the house are scared and scream, he runs upstair and grabs a shirt and a bag. Then he climb out of the house, and runs to escape on the roof. On the roof, he takes out the special force clothes then put it on the bag then wears the T-shirt. Later, he manages to climb down from the roof and escape. He slowly walks on the street as nothing happen as the cops now is surround the streets. The next scene: Conrad is on the coach back to the city. He received a message from an unknown phone: Level 2 completed, 50 millions VĐ has been transfered to your account. One strange thing he notices, there are not many people on this coach, just 5. After the last people on the last people on the coach arrive, there are only he and the driver. The driver drives to an abandoned place then stops, he stands up, suddenly takes out the gun and turns back. Conrad quickly takes out the gun and shoots the driver in the head. Then he runs to the driver and tries to search on him. He notice that the driver heart now has stopped beating, a clock has been activated, count down 10 9 8.... Conrad quickly runs out of the coach. It exploded. Conrad stands up and receives a phonecall: " Level 3: go to the abandonned factory nearby. and survive the gun fight of the cartels. Also make sure no one in the cartel survive after the gun fight" Then the phone is off. Conrad notices a man has walked out from the factory. Conrad takes out his last ammo. "Only one left". Then he walks to the factory. The place is dark, he hides inside. Later 4 car shows up, many men walk to the factory, they open the light " Today, we have to go straight to the point. Our boss doesn;t like what you have did. We;re waiting for your appologize and compensation" "We are sorry for what our boys has did, but we are not here for another war. We just" Suddenly, a part of the wall exploded causing a group of gangs die. Another wall exploded. "You bastard play me..." (the gang from the right side) Then they caused the gun fight. The explosion makes some gangs deadly injured but not dead. From the hiding place, Conrad takes out his gun and shoots down some injured gangs. Many gangs runs inside to shoots down the gang from the left side. Most of the gang from the left side get killed. Knowing that the gang from the right side will win and their will be surviver, Conrad shoots down many gangs in the right side. He emerges from the hiding place and starts shooting. He manages to kill some gangs while the other hides in the columns. Conrad takes out his last ammo and shoot. Such a nice gun fight! The last bullet has been shot, he throw the gun to the gun and leans down and grabs a shotgun before the last gun could shot him. He shoots the gang in the head. He survive ! But no confirm that he has finished the mission. Conrad grabs a gun and searches for the surviving gang. He shoots down some more dying or injured gangs. Finally. confirm: "Level 3 completed, 100 million VĐ has been transfered to your account" Conrad walks out and goes home by taxi, Conrad stops at the ATM and withdraw all 160 millions VĐ. Then he gets home Arrving at home, he takes out the clothes. Now, he might be in shocked, he has killed hundreds of people today. He sleeps, the next day " Good morning, MR CONRAD, you have finised outstandingly 3 level. These level require muscle. But in level 4, it required the intellectual skill. The target of level 4 is to hack into the database of the company that has fired you." " No, i CAN'T. ALTHOUGH THEY FIRE ME, BUT they used to help me during my miserable time" "To change the society, you need to be an evil. REMEMBER, IN OUR GAME, IF YOU LEAVE THE MISSION, YOU WILL BE PUNISH IN AN UNBELIVALE WAY" " OK, I ACCEPT THE MISSION" "Good, again, your mission is to hack into the database of the company has has fired you, deleted all of their database and deface their website. You have to do this mission in the internet shop "TETRABYTE" in computer 45. YOU HAVE 3 HOURS TO COMPLETE. THE REWARD WILL BE 200 MILLIONS". Later, Conrad wears a black suit, black shirt, arm a glock 17 and a few ammo. He enter the shop and check in computer 45. He uses his best skill to hack inside the database. after 1h30, The staff of the shop starts to recognise his strange action. He approaches Conrad "Hey, what re you doing" "Learning COMPUTER SCIENCE" "Joking, thinking we are fool. you are hacking" "fucking get out of my way, i;m working" "STOP RIGHT NOW OR I CALL MY BOSS" "I WILL PAY YOU 1 MILLION VĐ IF YOU LET ME STAY HERE" Then the staff call the boss. WHen the staff leave, Conrad has successfuly deleted all the database, now he is loading the malware to deface the website. Then the boss arrive "Execuse me, we do not support illegal network activities in our shop. COuld you leave please ?" "I will pay you 1 million if you let me stay here !" "SOrry we can;t, can you please stop " "Fucking you are wasting my time." THE BOSS: "MOTHERFUCKER" the boss hit in Conrad head while he has finished loading the malware. Angrily, Conrad takes out the gun and shoots in the boss head. The shop goes chaos, all people run outside. He sits back and download a nude pic of SOphie Dee, then he upload this pic to the website. Conrad has successfully defaced the website. He receives a message: "LEVEL 4 COMPLETED: 200 millions has been transfered to your account" Another message comes after that: "LEVEL 5: surrender the cop: 50 millions VĐ" Later, the cops arrive, they handcuff Conrad In the police station, in the waiting room, a cop puts a phone near him, he sees a message: " LEVEL 5 HAS FINISHED, MR CONRAD, 50 millions VĐ has been transfered to your account in LEVEL 6, you have to kill at least 70% of people in this police station. A van with a loaded machine gun will be parked in front of the station will help you" Later 2 cops enter the room. "You have killed people, you know your crime" " Motherfucker, don;t make me wait too long " "WHat the fuck you had say, son of a bitch? " THen the cop comes to Conrad and punches him heavily in the face. He falls in the ground. He quickly kicks the chair which he is handcuffed from the back side. Then he shrinks his leg and leans his hands to the front so that now he is handcuffed in the front. Then he runs to the cops and punches him in the face and grabs his gun. He shoots 2 cops. Then aims at the one-way mirror to shoot randomly. HIs bullet kill one people. Then he lays down on the ground to find the key. While unlocking the handcuff, 2 cops runs to the rooms, he quickly shoots them down. The he successfully opens the handcuff, stands up and grabs the phone. He runs out, and immediately dodge a bullet, 2 cops shoot to him from outside. he leans his back to the wall then slides down to dodge some more bullets. A cop approaches the room, he immediately shoots the cop 2 times, one in chest, one in belly. Then he quickly stands up and runs back to the interrogation rooms to hide as the cops outside shoot him continuously. After arriving at the interrogation room, he closes the door to dodge the bullet. 1 2 3 seconds, he suddenly opens the door, uses it as a shield to dodge the bullet and lays down on the ground and shoots down one cop and shoots continuously to the outside door to make the coming cops steps down to dodge the bullet and finally, he runs out of bullet. He quickly runs to the dead cops and grabs his gun. THE POLICE STATION: LIKE THESAN ANDREAS POLICE STATION Remember that this outside door is still opened, from this view, he sees that outside, in the working room, all the staff has evacuated in panic, some cops with M16 has entered the room, pointed the gun to the interrogation room and waited outside. He;s still pointing the gun to the door. One cops outside with a M16 (quite faraway to the room) decide to shoots as he sees Conrad. Conrad sees the gunshot, he walks to the left and blindly shoots. The M16 stops for a while. a few seconds..... the cops outside approach the rooms. Conrad slowly moves backward. A smoke grenade is throwned inside the room, Conrad has moved inside to the interrogation room and point his gun to the door. The cops comes inside the room. Conrad continuously shoot to them, the cops don;t have enough time to reflect. Knowing that he had killed all the approached cop and the smoke has evaporated, Conrad runs out, suddenly, one hiding cop outisde the rooms leans out, Conrad immediately shoots him in the head. As the cops falls in the ground, Conrad has picked up the M16 and shoots continuously to the cops outside. The M16 gun fight break out. Conrad managed to shoots down one cop. The cops keep shooting and Conrad is hiding. He sees a dead ranger-cops in the rooms but some grenade. He pulls the corpse to his place and takes his grenade. He throws them outside. The grenade termination the wall of the room and most of the room outside. Conrad aims his M16 and shoots down all the cops outside after the explosion. He walks out, aims his firearm to the injured cops and shoots them. This glock runs out of bullet, he throws it, takes the M16 ammo of the death cops, glock ammo, while reloading his ammo, 2 cops runs to the room with firearm, Conrad quickly points his M16 to them and shoots them down. Then he walks to the door of the rooms, a few cops in the opposite door runs out, he takes out his glock and shoots at them (he hangs his M16 in the shoulder) until no cops appears. Suddenly, the door outside opens, SWAT shoots to him but he quickly run to the opposite stair. He sees a door with an opened lock, he opens it and runs out just before the SWAT approaches the room and more cops also approaches him (approaches in 2 ways). He runs out to the balcony, he quickly climbs to grab the Val Verde flag and slide down. A few SWAT shoots but missed. Landed on the ground with the bleeding hand as the rope of the flag cut his hand, Conrad quickly takes out the glock and shoots down 2 cops but is shot in the shoulder by one cops, he falls in the ground but manage to headshot the cop. He sees the van as describe, he stands up and runs to the van as notice that a few cops arround are running to him and this place is now in chaos as many citizens runaway. He runs to the van. Just touching his hand to the door, it opens (as fingerprint recognition). he enter the van, and drives it to the door of the police station (the van is parked quite near the police station), then he comes out of the van and opens its back door (just touch his hand and it opens). RIght out, many SWAT, police runs out of the police station to hunt him down. He comes inside the van as there is a machine gun inside. He load the ammo and shoots down all the coming cops ,SWAT. Many cops stupidly runs out of the door are shot down. He also shoot the cops in the garage nearby (kill the cop guard in the garage like in GTA SA). The machine gun bullet is so strong that it hits inside the police station, killing more people (like in Olympus). Suddenly, his phone shake as a massage "LEVEL 6 complete. 300 millions VĐ has been transfered to your account." "LEVEL 7 FIND AND KILL THIS MAN before 7 p.m. He is last seen in The Freeway Square" Conrad quickly drive the van to escape, he decides drives it to a secluded place and anbandoned it. When driving, the boom on the van is activated: 3:00 2:59 .... 2 cops car followed him. 1:30. he parked the van and walks out and shoots continuously to 2 cops car. 4 cops are death. He runs away from the van, it exploded. It's now 3:30 p.m ..... It;s now 4:30 p.m in the Freeway Square, Conrad is still in the black vest, injured in the shoulder after the gunfight in the police station and searching for the man He receives the call: "Congratuliation, Mr Conrad, You have sucessed one more time" "Fucking shit, you play me, you play me with your fucking game. You play with my life, why you not telling me that there are many people still playing in this massacre game" "Once a crime starts, if you decides to go against the law, it will go unended until you're death. Everything has its price, Mr Conrad" (kill ava: To change the society, beside having the good health, intelligent mind, and the evil, you have to know the value of compensation" REMEMBER: ALSO SHOWING AVA AND LISA ALL PLAYED THIS GAME AS ava showing her pussy in public ..... After Conrad kill Ava, he takes her phone and notice that killing erin, sophie: To achieve the great career in one;s life, the level of compensation you will have must be the highest, in this level, we will push you to the highest level of compensation Cast Hacker V ......... Conrad Winston Ava Addams ...... herself Erin Cummings ...... herself Sophie Dee ........... herself Lisa Ann ......... herself Brendan Fletcher Category:Movies